PVZBTS Motherboard Mayhem (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Motherboard Mayhem. Days Day 1 * Defend you lawn with Electric Currant Given to you. * Rewards Electric Currant. * Zombie Guard, Conehead Guard, and Buckethead Guard first appear. * The Purple and blue motherboard colors first appear. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded Zombie guard first appears. * The Yellow motherboard color first appears. Day 3 * Color coded. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 4 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Imp Guard first appears. Day 5 * Produce at least 2000 sun. * Rewards the Reroute Sprout. Day 6 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Firewall Guard first appears. Day 7 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Surge protector Zombie first appears. Day 10 * Color coded. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 11 * Survive with Ovate Override given to you. * Rewards Ovate Override. * The Green motherboard color can first be used here. Day 12 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Zomboss camera first appears. * The Red motherboard color first appears. Day 13 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Gargantuar Guard first appears. Day 14 * Last stand. * Rewards a way through an Digital Zomboss's encryption layer. * The Grey motherboard color first appears. Day 15 * Ultimate takedown/Defeat Digital Zomboss's Encryption Turret. * Rewards an encryption key. * The first and only appearance of Digital Zomboss's Encryption Turret. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Threepeater given to you. * Rewards Threepeater. * Antivirus Zombie first appears. * The White motherboard color first appears. Day 17 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Don't lose more than 10 plants. * Rewards the upgrade that increases maximum plant food held by 1 and lets you start with 1 plant food. * The Black motherboard color first appears. Day 19 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn with Shellshock Hickory Given to you. * Rewards Shellshock Hickory. * Outsource Zombie first appears. * The Orange motherboard color first appears. Day 21 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Color coded. * Rewards the survival challenge, Circuit smashers. Day 23 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the seventh 3 levels of vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Color coded. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Ultimate takedown/Defeat the Malevolent mainframe. * Rewards the Motherboard Mayhem security card. * The first and only appearance of the malevolent mainframe. Notes * This is the only world with two boss fights. * This is also the only world where you get special powerup privileges during the boss fights. * You can get the good or bad ending based on your completion of previous story levels. Category:Aaxelae's Creations